At present, in order to display a display panel such as a LED display screen, a billboard, or a television wall for the public, it is necessary to mount the display panel on a fixing device. Most of fixing devices in the prior art are connected into a fixed through welded profiles, and then are connected with the display panel through bolts. To assemble the fixing device is not only time-consuming and labor-consuming, but also not reusable.